


Special

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-10
Updated: 2008-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco holds out for someone special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

**Title:** Special  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco holds out for someone special.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Fluff  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #5 Innocence.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Special

~

Somehow, Draco had retained his innocence throughout school, not that he’d actually been tempted by anyone. No, he’d held out for someone special.

Who knew someone special would be a messy-haired Gryffindor?

“You’re amazing,” Harry whispered as he drove inside Draco.

Draco grunted, unexpected pain mingling with pleasure, until he exploded with it, collapsing in Harry’s arms.

“You okay?”

Draco swallowed hard, searching for words to describe how he was feeling. But Harry shocked him again.

“Thanks for making my first time special,” he whispered, and Draco smiled.

“It was the least I could do,” he replied, gathering Harry close.

~


End file.
